The Legend of the Seventh
by clank2662
Summary: Naruto fights Sasuke at the Valley of the End and fakes his death so he can train for five years and he makes a new friend along the way. NaruSaku mainly other pairing will come along. Rated T for language in later chapters. This is a collaberation so its a work in progress on perfecting it right now
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the rewrite of Undying Truth but as a story and not a one-shot.(Rewritten)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Naruto Uzumaki, in his one-tail mode, readied a Vermillion Rasengan. The wind from the energy encompassing him caused his blond hair to wave. His eyes were locked on his target and his fangs were bared.

Sasuke, in his Curse Mark Mode, readied a Black Chidori. His black hair fell into his face and swished to the side. The power surrounding him was rattling every muscle in his body. Lowering himself closer to the ground, the young Uchiha prepared to strike his best friend.

They charged, clashing together, only to create a blinding light that illuminated the entire valley. As the energies imploded about them, the sheer power drove them apart, throwing them onto the dry gravel shores of the Valley of the End.

Naruto rolled several times before coming to a halt, laying flat on his back completely unconscious. His body was bruised and scratched up, but he was still breathing steadily, appearing only to be sleeping.

Sasuke Uchiha had landed not to far from his friend and rival. He was standing still and tall. His breathing was a bit labored and it was a miracle that he was even able to move at all. The headband wrapped around his head slowly came undone and fell beside the unconscious Uzumaki.

Suddenly, there was a jab of pain in Sasuke's leg. He fell to his knees and came face to face with the unconscious Naruto.

Sasuke stayed there for a moment, staring at his friend. He didn't speak, nor did he think, he just got to his feet and left.

Kakashi Hatake, the famous Copy Ninja, and Pakkun, his trusty ninja hound, arrived at the Valley of the End. They looked around for a moment before Kakashi spotted Naruto laying unconscious on the ground with Sasuke nowhere in sight. Worried, Kakashi and Pakkun both rushed to the young boy's side.

"Naruto, wake up," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi….sensei… is that you?" asked a weak Naruto, his blue eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Yeah, it's me," said Kakashi.

Naruto sat up, "Kakashi-sensei, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"I need you to fake my death," Naruto informed his sensei as he put a hand to his head.

"What!? Why?" Kakashi blurted out in confusion and shock.

"Because, I don't want anyone to attack the village because I'm still alive," Naruto explained softly, looking to his sensei.

"And is there any other reason?" the silver haired jounin inquired with a raised brow..

"I…I'm going to train," Naruto declared with a soft smile, proud of the decision he had made.

"Naruto, I can't allow that." Kakashi shook his head.

"Please sensei, I have to do this!" Naruto begged with pleading eyes.

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" the blond queried with a huff.

"Naruto, I can't let you go rogue," his sensei explained with truth and concern, glowing in his one visible charcoal colored eye.

"I'm not going rogue, I'm dead." Naruto's face was serious, more so than Kakashi had ever seen before.

"Okay, fine," the man finally gave into his student's stare, "hand over your headband and jacket." Kakashi held his hands out for Naruto belongings.

Naruto handed Kakashi his headband and jacket over to his sensei. He went into his bag and pulled out a black pair of pants, a black shirt, and a dark red robe that had a hood on it. He changed in his new clothes and reached into his bag again, pulling out a porcelain mask fox mask painted orange, similar to the ANBU's mask. He slipped it on his face before pulling the hood on his robe onto his head.

"So what do we call you now?" asked Kakashi.

"Call me the Orange Fox." said Naruto.

"Ok," Kakashi replied with a single nod.

"And one more thing, Kakashi, I need you to tell Pervy Sage to meet someone outside the gate to go on a training trip," said Naruto.

"I can do that" Kakashi agreed with a soft smile forming beneath his masked face.

"Get going, I don't want anyone to get suspicious, said Naruto, waving his sensei away.

Kakashi nodded. He and Pakkun then ran off to Konoha.

'Sasuke…I will save you one day' thought Naruto before running towards Konoha.

Naruto, the Orange Fox, got into Konoha and stood atop one of the many buildings. Naruto looked around and saw Kakashi walking with Granny Tsunade to someone's house. The Orange Fox decided to follow them.

They arrived at Sakura Haruno's house. Tsunade knocked on the door and Sakura answered a few moments later. Her green eyes went wide to see both Tsunade and Kakashi, standing at her front door. She opened the door wider and brushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"Kakashi-sensei is everything alright?" asked Sakura in a worried tone.

"Sakura, I'm afraid something...terrible has happened," Tsunade spoke grimly, her amber eyes filled with sadness.

"What's happened?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi held out his hands and handed Sakura Naruto's jacket and headband. The pinkette's knees buckled and her heart felt a sharp pain. Covering her mouth with he hands, Sakura began shaking her head as tears welled in those beautiful green eyes.

Sakura gasped and started crying, "No! No, no, no!" she wailed as she fell onto her knees and the tears rolled down her face.

"Why...why did he have to die? Why did he take Naruto from me," cried Sakura.

The Orange Fox watched his friend sobbing over his 'death and looked away. He couldn't bear to see Sakura so sad.

Naruto couldn't leave her without leaving something for her. Letting out a breath, Naruto quickly jumped onto Sakura's balcony and quietly slipped into her bedroom. He pulled out a piece of paper and laid it on Sakura's nightstand and quickly left, heading for his apartment.

The Orange Fox walked over to his shelf and picked up the picture of Team Seven. He took the picture out of its frame and put it in his bag. He picked up all of his most personal possessions and put them into his bag before walking into the hallway.

'I have to erase all the memories of me' thought Naruto, 'but wait, I need to give something to Sakura'

The Orange Fox walked back into his room and grabbed his extra headband. He walked out of the room and turned around, "Fire Style: Burning Ash!" Naruto sent a small layer of ash over his floor and set it on fire. He turned around and left as his room caught fire.

Sakura heard about Naruto's apartment catching on fire and went there to see if there was anything there to remind her of him.

The Orange Fox jumped into Sakura's room and placed Naruto's extra headband on Sakura's Nightstand next to the note. His hand lingered there for a few moments before he closed his eyes and backed away, leaving his teammates room.

The Orange Fox looked at the time and went to the village gate to meet up with Jiraiya.

"So you're the Orange Fox," said Jiraiya, crossing his arms over his chest. The breeze blew gently, causing his white mane of hair to wave in the wind.

"Yeah, that's me," said the Orange Fox.

"Ok, so what do you want?" asked Jiraiya.

"Can you train me?" asked Naruto.

"Sure but after the funeral" said Jiraiya.

"Fine by me," said Naruto.

Sometime later, Sakura walked into her room and saw the headband and note on her nightstand.

'I don't remember those being there' thought Sakura.

Sakura opened the note, I will return to protect you.

Sakura stood there wondering who wrote her this note.

"I miss you, Naruto" whispered Sakura as she cried herself to sleep.

The next day was Naruto's funeral.

His tablet was placed between Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's grave.

The Rookie 11 minus Naruto and Sasuke were there at the funeral. Everyone had tears running down their faces, even Neji had tears rolling down his face. Sakura was the worst of all, her tears fell continuously and never ended. Every person in the village left a white rose on Naruto's grave. Half way thru the procession it began to rain like it did at the Third Hokage's funeral.

Kakashi looked to the sky. "The sky is crying with Sakura".

Naruto stood at a distance and watched the entire funeral, he held himself back from running down there, showing Sakura that he was alright. He hated seeing her so sad and it was torture to watch.

He looked away.

After the funeral was over and Jiraiya, the famous Toad Sage, walked up.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

After leaving the village Naruto called Jiraiya to him.

"What's up?" asked Jiraiya.

"I have to tell you something," he paused and turned to face Jiraiya, "I'm Naruto, I'm not dead."

"Yeah right," Jiraiya snorted.

Naruto pulled the mask off and showed Jiraiya his face. The Toad Sage's mouth slowly fell open and he stuttered out the start of a few questions, but never actually asked. He stared at Naruto for a few moments and seemed to be at a complete lost for words.

"I'll explain along the way," said Naruto, putting the mask back on.

"You'd better," said Jiraiya.

The two shinobi walked into the outside world to train to be the best.

**So what do you all thing of the Beginning of the Legend of the Seventh?**

**Awesome Right!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone it's clank here just to tell you this is a collaberation between me and Tytol. I write some chapters and she writes some chapters if your mad, Your mad at me and i will not accept any hate mail so don't send it to Tytol either ok so here we go hurray(this happens shortly before Naruto returns)**

**Chapter 2: New Kid**

**I guess this'll be my introduction Chapter. ~TytoL**

The young shinobi girl walked towards the village with caution. She wore a white blouse wrapped at the waist with a light blue ribbon and tight black shorts. Her hair was a light blue and her eyes were a deeper shade of the same colour. She had ninja attire on and carried an awfully large brown husky puppy in her hands, tipping her balance a little off of her favour.

"Are you nervous, Nashi?" The girl spoke gently to her husky.

The giant bundle yelped at her partner, who was the only one able to understand. "Of course I am! You're behind on your training, Kisa. You should almost be a jounin by now!"

"I know, that's why I'm visiting to meet and train with other dog tamers, who knows maybe you'll make a friend!" she laughed.

The 8 month old puppy chuckled. "Maybe you'll finally get a boyfriend."

"Shut up, Nashi! I know I'm old enough now, but I don't need to focus on that stuff! We need to train super hard now!"

The bundle barked excitedly. "Alright, whatever you say. I'm just super excited to meet others!"

Kisa looked up at the sky and smiled. "Me too! I think we might be assigned another team of jounins to help with our training later on too!"

"Who!? Anyone specific?"

"A team listed with the number 7." She smiled.

Nashi quirked her head to the side. "Hmm, sounds interesting!" she yipped.

"Okay, I think your joy ride is over now, you're to heavy for me to carry for so long," she pronounced.

"Awh why so, Kisa!" she whined.

"Hey don't go playing puppy on me anymore, or I'll send you back to the academy." Kisa joked.

"Okay, I'll shut it," she barked.

"Good." Just then Kisa turned her head to the side as she saw someone walk by, she was going to ask for directions but changed her mind when she saw the marks on the person's face. Dog tamer marks to be exact. "Uh, h...hello!" she shouted loudly, poking the dog tamer gently.

He turned around to look at her and smiled.

"Oh! You must be the dog tamer visiting, I'm Kiba," he scratched the back of his head before continuing, "what's your name?"

"Oh, my name's Kisa, nice to meet you," she laughed slightly as she bent over to put Nashi down and noticed the cream coloured dog standing beside him.

"Oh heh. And this is Akamaru." Akamaru looked up at him and barked annoyingly.

"Forgot about me again?" he woofed.

"No, No! I'm sorry seriously don't be so agitated." Kiba barked loudly.

Kisa laughed at the two of them. "This is my husky, Nashi. She's eight months."

"Hi Nashi, you carry her all the time? She's so big for eight months," Kiba bursted.

"I know," Kisa started to boast, but corrected herself. "Akamaru's amazingly big."

"Yeah," Kiba smirked and then spoke up again, "oh right! You're staying at my place, well I'll warn you I have a pretty annoying older sister, you might like my mother though." Grabbing her hand, he started to lead her down another street to the left.

Kisa's cheeks went red from the sudden touch of his warm hands, but allowed him to guide her away, after all she had no idea where to go. The Leaf Village was surprisingly big.

...

"Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune walked into the quiet office of the Hokage.

She looked up tiredly from her work, "yes, Shizune? You'd better hurry, I have important new for Kakashi Hatake."

"Uh...yes. I just wanted to let you know that the dog tamer, Kisa Hirasawa, is here."

"Oh. Okay could you have her come in about two hours?" she asked politely.

"Of course." With that Shizune quietly left the room like she entered.

...

"Uh Kiba are y...you sure that's alright?" Kisa questioned.

"Of course, I know Kakashi Hatake pretty well and, Naruto and Sasuke the former members of Team 7 were friends of mine, of course I'm sure Sakura would like to meet you."

"Is s...she on Team 7 too?"

"Of course," Kiba woofed excitedly. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, no. It's just that uh, I was told I'd be working with Team 7 part way through my training," she blurted out quickly.

"Oh really? Then there's even more reason for you to come, besides I'm sure Hinata and Shino will also be there."

"Uh..." But Kiba cut the young girl off.

"Their also teamates of mine before you ask," he laughed. "I think you and Hinata would be good friends."

"Oh okay, then I'd be glad to meet them." Kisa smiled as she tumbled and tripped whilst holding Nashi in her arms. Akamaru ran behind Kisa and grabbed her ribbon tied to her waist as Kiba leaned over in front of her and caught her. Her face was even more red then before when he held her hand. Jumping back, she ended up falling onto Akamaru's back who barked in surprise.

Nashi leaped out of Kisa's arms and tried to nudge her up but she just sat there shocked.

"What? Did I have a strange face or something?"

"N...no no, it's j...just you, uh you um," Kisa stuttered.

"I see you and Hinata will definetly get along," he laughed.

"I don't see how this is funny." She turned to look at Nashi who watched her closly laughing slightly.

"Nashi!" Kisa whined. "Go away!" She pushed the dogs face away from hers.

"Come one let's go." Kiba pulled Kisa up by her arms and kept hold on one as he dragged her with him.

Kisa was utterly embarrassed and annoyed that Kiba kept dragging her everywhere.

...

Kiba and Kisa walked up to the training field and she noticed a few shinobi she saw earlier. They all looked like they weren't ready for a match rather than to just lay back and hang out.

"Kisa, these are Teams, 9, 10, and this is Sakura, she's Team 7." Kiba pushed the shy shinobi towards the pink headed girl and Kisa sighed.

"Nice to meet you all," she barked out quickly, "this is Nashi."

Sakura waved at her, but didn't seem to focused at all. "Hi."

Kiba put his arm around Hinata and a hand on Shino's right shoulder. "This is Hinata and Shino, my teammates."

"Nice to meet you both," she woofed.

Kiba walked over to the three other shinobi, he pointed to the one lying in the grass, chewing on a piece of twig. "That's Shikamaru, don't mind him." So called Shikamaru nodded his head at her and she smiled gently. Kiba walked over to a blond wearing purple. "This is Ino, Sakura's best friend and the daughter to the owners of Yamanaka Flowers."

"Hi," Kisa spoke softly.

"Hiya!" Ino grinned.

"Last but not least this is, Chouji," Kiba pointed to a larger guy wearing red.

Chouji spoke almost immediately, "nice to meet you, Kisa."

"Nice to meet you too!" She smiled. For some reason it seemed fairly nice around them.

Kiba introduced Team 9 as Neji, Tenten, and Lee who was very enthuastic about meeting her.

"I'm so glad to be visiting; you're such a large village. I'm glad I have people to turn to now." Kisa smiled and Nashi barked her agreement.

Sakura walked up to her and spoke cheerfully, "welcome to Konoha!"

...

**Review it this is some of TytoL's best work(In my opinion)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So do you like yes! Ok I continue story now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: A New Friend**

**Two and a half years later….**

Naruto and Jiraiya were in the Lightning country training when a boy in navy blue shirt and pants with a black coat on with a three bladed shuriken on his back appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Kaiba Miakiso, and I'm here to met the Orange fox" said Kaiba.

"Ok well, you found him" said Naruto.

"Please, will you teach me?" asked Kaiba.

"Why should I teach you?" asked Naruto.

"Because I've lost everything because I wasn't strong enough to protect it. My entire village was destroyed by some rogue ninjas" said Kaiba, "And I was unable to stop them. I'm lucky to be alive right now"

"So you want to get revenge?" asked Naruto.

"Yes and No" said Kaiba. "Yes, I want to avenge my family and friend's death but, I would be no better than those rogue ninjas"

Naruto looked at Kaiba for a moment, "I will train you, so that one day you may become a great ninja"

"Why?" asked Kaiba.

"Because you won't use what I teach you for vengence you will use it to provent the same thing that happened to your family to others"

"I will honor my family and protect the innocent from evil like you fox-sensei" said Kaiba.

"Just call me Fox" said Naruto.

"Yes fox" said Kaiba.

"A question though, why do you have a three bladed shuriken on your back?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, it was my father's. It's the last thing I have of him" said Kaiba.

Naruto nodded and walked back towards Jiraiya, Kaiba following.

Naruto looked at Kaiba, "We're going to need to get you a porcelain mask"

"Why?" asked Kaiba?

"Because your identity is a secret" said Naruto, "And you'll need a codename"

Kaiba scratched the back of his head.

"Let's head into town and we might find out" said Kaiba.

"Ok" said Naruto.

They got some rooms at the Inn and then Kaiba heard a wolf howl and looked out the window at the moon.

"I got it now" said Naruto.

"Got what?" asked Kaiba.

"Your codename, The Blue Wolf" said Naruto.

"It's perfect now a mask…." Said Kaiba.

"I got blue wolf mask" said Naruto pulling out a blue porcelain mask with a wolf's face on it. "It should do well"

"Why do so many masks?" asked Kaiba.

"Incase the one im wearing gets broken" said Naruto, "So keep it"

"Thank you, Orange fox" said Kaiba.

"Call me that when we train, when we're not call me, Niato" said Naruto.

"Well, thank you Niato" said Kaiba.

"No problem" smiled Naruto.

They fell asleep and from that day forth they trained like there was no tomorrow.

**I know short chapter**

**I don't like it either but it was nessecary**

**Leave awesome reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for you all not getting a longer chapter last time but now here's chapter three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4: Return to Konoha**

**Two and a half years later….**

Naruto, a.k.a. the Orange Fox; Kaiba, a.k.a. the Blue Wolf; and Jiraiya arrived at the Village gate to Konoha.

"So Orange Fox, how does it feel to be back in Konoha?" asked Jiraiya.

"I do feel a slight bit happy being back" said Naruto.

"It looks like an ordinary village to me" said Kaiba, "What makes it so special?"

"It's me and Master Jiraiya's hometown and where some of the strongest ninja live" said Naruto.

"Ok, it still doesn't look special" said Kaiba.

"Come on you two, we have to see Tsunade" said Jiraiya.

"Ok so we get to see Gr - I mean Lady Tsunade" said Naruto.

"Good catch there Fox" said Jiraiya.

"I don't get it why can't you say that?" asked Kaiba.

"It could give away my secret identity" said Naruto.

"Wait, so the name you told me to call you wasn't your real name?" asked Kaiba.

"No but, you'll find out eventually" said Naruto, as he chuckled underneath his mask. Naruto turned to Jiraiya, "Let's go"

...

Shizune walked into the Hokage's office quietly in attempt not to bother her work. "Lady Tsunade, Kisa Hirasawa is here now with Kiba Inuzuki."

Tsunade looked up from her work and gestured to Shizune to bring them in.

The young woman walked away and about a minute later the two dog tamers walked in. Kiba stood in front of the kage with a smirk on his face and his left hand on Akamaru's head. Kisa put the heavy Nashi down who whined childishly but Kisa gave her a stare down and the puppy shut her mouth.

"Welcome to Kohana Kisa Hirasawa." Tsunade dipped her head slightly and looked up to see the young shinobi bow down for a few seconds and then look at her politly. "I want to make sure your stay here is comfortable, is there anything you need?"

"No but thank you very much." She chirped.

"Which village were you from again?" Tsunade wondered curiously.

"Oh the village of Oak." She replied softly.

"That's right." She smiled then added something else. "You may stay as long as you wish we could certainly use the assitence."

"Thank you Lady Fifth." She piped joyfully.

Tsunade smiled and gestured that she was dimmised.

Kisa picked Nashi up again before walking out of the room with Kiba following her.

...

They jumped up onto a nearby building and started jumping across the rooftops to the Hokage Tower. They jumped down to the ground in front of the Hokage tower. Jiraiya then lead them to Tsunade's office. Naruto knocked on the door and heard Tsunade say, "Come in" and walked in with Kaiba and Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, who are these two," asked Tsunade, as she saw the Orange Fox and the Blue Wolf.

"Tsunade, meet Orange Fox and Blue Wolf, they would like to become ninja for the Hidden Leaf and be put on a team together" said Jiraiya.

"Really, well they have to pass the -"started Tsunade.

"The what? The Genin test, Chunin Exams? Please, I've taken down A and B-rank Missing nins. Do you really think that the two best Hunter Nins in the world should take those tests" smirked Naruto.

"You two think you're that good?" asked Tsunade.

"Ok, we'll fight your two best shinobi" said Naruto.

"Ok, you'll fight Jiraiya" said Tsunade.

"No, we've been traveling with him so we know his strengths and weaknesses" said Kaiba.

"Fine then, Kakashi and Gai" said Tsunade.

"The Copy Nin and the Green Beast…. Ok we'll fight them" said Naruto.

"Ok then, well I'll assign you to a team for now, your both a part of team seven" said Tsunade.

Tsunade's answer startled Naruto a little, 'Dammit, why did it have to be that one?' Naruto said to himself.

"Are you ok with this?" asked Tsunade

"Its fine" said Naruto.

Tsunade nodded

"You two best be off to meet Sakura Haruno your teammate, Kakashi Hatake your sensei, and you would meet Captain Yamato but, he's out on a mission" said Tsunade.

"Ok, just tells us where we're supposed to meet them" said Kaiba.

"In two hours at training field 8" said Tsunade.

"Ok" said Naruto, walking out of the room. Kaiba quickly followed him.

"There's something about that one?" said Tsunade.

"Which one?" asked Jiraiya?

"The Orange Fox"

"Oh yeah, he's special" said Jiraiya.

"How?" asked Tsunade?

"I can't tell you or he'll kill me" said Jiraiya, "he'll tell the village one day"

Tsunade shrugged and went back to boring paperwork.

Naruto and Kaiba went and got two apartments for them and went to the Hokage monument and looked out at the village.

"Naito, do you have someone special?" asked Kaiba.

"I do but, I'd rather not talk about it" said Naruto.

"Who is it though?" asked Kaiba.

"Our new teammate, she's a former friend" said Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Kaiba?

"I told you I'd rather not talk about it" said Naruto. "Come on it's time to meet our new teammates"

...

**Ugh i don't feel like writing XD sjhtfiashgu rage quits no lazy ass quits XDD~TytoL **

Hinata walked slowly through the streets of the Hidden Leaf her feet dragging one by one. She missed him a lot but it didn't do any good moping around. Sakura seemed to always handle it better than she did. "Maybe Neji will spar with me." she wondered but when she acticvated her bakugyan to look for her cousin she noticed two quite strange chakras they both ressembled and reminded her of Naruto kun's chakra. Then it suddenly snapped in her head 'Jinchurikis?' She wondered what was going on.

...

Naruto and Kaiba both threw a three pronged kunai to the other side of the village and used 'Hirashin' and teleported to the kunai. They picked up the kunai and put them in their weapon pouch and headed for the training field.

They arrived and saw Sakura standing under a tree.

She frowned, "Who are you two?"

"We're the new members of team seven" said Naruto.

"Whatever you'll never replace them" said Sakura, sitting back down.

"Yo" said Kakashi as he walked out on to the feild.

"Who are you two?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm Blue Wolf and this is Orange Fox, we're the new members of team seven" said Kaiba.

"Ok well, let's get started" said Kakashi.

'Why does that Orange Fox guy look so familiar?' Sakura asked herself.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think we could have a little spar. Me and Wolf versus you" asked Naruto.

"What about me?" asked Sakura?

"Sorry Sakura but, we don't want to hurt you" said Kaiba.

"You think… I'm weak!" said Sakura.

'Oh Crap' Naruto said to himself.

"Yeah" said Kaiba.

"Wolf, Run" said Naruto.

"Why?"

"Cause she's going to kill you" said Naruto.

Sakura's fist s began glowing blue with chakra.

"I see your point" said Kaiba and ran into the forest, Sakura following him screaming, "Get back here Shannaroo"

"So Naruto, how's it been?" asked Kakashi.

"An interesting five years" said Naruto.

"So, when are you going to tell everyone?" asked Kakashi.

"Eventually I will" said Naruto.

"Well, you'd better tell Sakura soon, she barely gets any sleep because she has nightmares, of Sasuke killing you over and over again. I can hear her screams on the other side of the village. If you don't tell her soon then I will" said Kakashi.

"I will Kakashi, I'm just waiting for the right time" said Naruto.

**With Sakura, who was still chasing Blue Wolf, aka Kaiba**

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground were Kaiba was standing a moment ago.

"Stand still so I can show you how **weak** I am" growled Sakura.

Hm, you look at me like I'm someone else" said Kaiba.

"Yeah, someone I hate" said Sakura.

"And who is it?" asked Kaiba.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Sakura.

"Because I'm your teammate and I want to know who you're comparing me to" said Kaiba.

"….Sasuke…..Sasuke Uchiha…" said Sakura.

"Oh, so you would compare me to a murderous Uchiha? I thought you were better than that Sakura" said Kaiba.

"You know nothing about me!" shouted Sakura.

"I may not know much about you but I do know why you hate him" said Kaiba.

"Why do I hate him then?" asked Sakura.

"Because Sasuke killed your only hope of ever getting him back, Naruto Uzumaki!" said Kaiba.

"He was" started Sakura.

"That's a lie! If it were true then you wouldn't have begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back!" shouted Kaiba. "Do you even know anything about Naruto besides what you saw, thought, or heard?"

"No" said Sakura.

"Well let's start from the beginning. On the day Naruto was born, Naruto's parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, both died during the Nine-Tails attack on the village seventeen years ago. They died sealing that beast…. Inside Naruto!" said Kaiba.

Sakura gasped and her hands covered her mouth.

"Oh you didn't know? Well being a person who didn't really care about him, I wouldn't expect you to know that. So Naruto was rejected by the entire village for what's inside him but, he was able to stay because the Third felt it was the only way to honor Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage; who told Lord Third right before he died, 'Let the village see Naruto as a hero'. Naruto was never told who is mother or father were and he never knew of the Nine-Tails until he stole the Sacred scroll and was told why the villagers hate him" explained Kaiba.

"But why was Naruto never told?" asked Sakura.

"The Third Hokage made a law that prevented anyone from speaking about that day around Naruto so he wouldn't be targeted by Minato's enemies and rivals, and that's also why he has his mother's last name. Do you know why Naruto was so annoying to the village?" said Kaiba.

"No" said Sakura.

"He wanted attention from the village. He hated being alone and not being noticed, so he would pull pranks to get attention from anyone, and do you know what made Naruto so annoying to you?" asked Kaiba.

"No" said Sakura, tears in her eyes.

"Naruto cared about you, he tried to show you that he cared about you but, you cared so much for your '_Sasuke-kun_'. He realized after the Chunin exams that you would never love him more than a friend! So, he decided he was going to do whatever it took to make you happy. So when he made the promise to you to bring Sasuke back, 'the promise of a life time' he took it very seriously! And he never gave up even when he knew he couldn't do it. He made a promise and never gave up and took that promise to his grave. And when he died you cried because you would never get your '_**Sasuke-kun**_' BACK! YOU USED NARUTO AND YET YOU SAID YOU CARED ABOUT HIM!" shouted Kaiba.

"And how do you know that Naruto cared about me?" asked Sakura.

"Fox meet up with Naruto when he went to get your '_Sasuke-kun_' back" said Kaiba. "Up until he left to fight Sasuke he fought the sound ninja with a passion saying he would keep his promise to you, his 'Sakura-chan'" said Kaiba.

Sakura fell to her knees and started crying. Kaiba looked at her, "Here's a question for you. Do you forgive Sasuke for killing Naruto and Do you forgive yourself for what happened to Naruto?" asked Kaiba.

"I will NEVER forgive Sasuke for killing Naruto-kun and I can't forgive myself for what happened to Naruto-kun" said Sakura crying.

Kaiba looked at her and smiled, "At least I can trust you to be honest" before walking away.

**A few minutes later…**

Naruto looked to the forest and saw Kaiba walking to them.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Naruto?

"She's crying" said Kaiba.

Naruto sighed and ran off into the woods.

"What did you say to her?" asked Kakashi.

"I told her the truth" said Kaiba.

"The truth about what?"

"About Naruto"

"What about Naruto?" asked Kakashi?

"The truth about what Sakura meant to him and his life before she met him" said Kaiba.

Kakashi looked to the sky, 'Naruto, I hope you make the right choice' Kakashi told himself.

Naruto ran up to Sakura, "Sakura, are you ok?"

"Why do you care Fox?" asked Sakura.

"Because you're my teammate and Wolf can sometimes be a jackass" said Naruto, "So what did he say?"

"He told me the truth about Naruto and his life. I was an idiot for believing in everything people said about him because they were all lies and he was a hero he took the pain of carrying that monster so that we'd be safe and all everyone did was look at what was inside him. I wish he was here, 'Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry" cried Sakura.

'When did she start calling me 'Naruto-kun' Naruto asked himself.

"We should get back to Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura.

"Right" said a surprised Naruto.

They walked back to the clearing to Wolf, how Fox hit in the head and Kakashi.

**An hour later**

"Let's call it a day Fox" said Kakashi.

"I'll stay for a while longer so I can get this Taijutsu down" said Fox.

"Ok, see you at the apartment later" said Kaiba.

Kakashi and Kaiba left and left Naruto in the clearing practicing his Taijutsu.

All the sudden a kunai flew at Naruto and he caught it inbetween his middle and pointer finger.

He threw it back in the direction that it came. Before it could hit it's target, Naruto teleported to the kunai and caught it and saw who threw it.

"Oh so it was you Sakura" said Naruto as he spun the kunai in his hand and pointed the handle at Sakura, "If you want to fight me just ask, and don't do that again"

Naruto walked a couple feet away and Sakura threw the kunai at Naruto's head. He tilted his head and the kunai flew past him.

He spun around, Rasengan in hand, and slammed it into the ground in front of Sakura.

"Do you want to fight Sakura?" shouted Naruto.

"No"

"Then why are you attacking me?" asked Naruto.

"Because you remind me of someone" said Sakura, "Show me who you are under your mask"

"I can't" said Naruto.

"You can't or you won't?" shouted Sakura.

"I can't right now" shouted Naruto.

"When will you show me?" asked Sakura.

"I will show you after me and Wolf become ninjas for Konoha and you trust us with your life" said Naruto, "Then I will show you who I am"

"Please, Wolf told me that you were with Naruto when he went to fight Sasuke; is it true that Naruto cared about me?" asked Sakura.

"He cared about you. Do you think he could still be alive?" asked Naruto.

"I will never believe he's dead because he keeps his word. He would find some way to stay alive and keep his promise but, I don't want him to keep that promise I want him back" said Sakura.

"If he were here right now what would you say to him?" asked Naruto.

"I would say, 'Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. Can you please forgive me?' and whatever he says I'll say, 'Naruto-kun, I love you. I want you to stay with me the rest of my life'" said Sakura.

Naruto had a look of shock under his mask, 'Sakura-chan, y- y-you love me' Naruto told himself.

"I promise you this you will have your Naruto-kun back. I will find him and bring him back to you even if it's the last thing I do. I will keep the promise I made to Naruto to keep you happy" said Naruto.

"Fox, I can't ask you to do that not after what happened the last time" said Sakura.

"You didn't ask and I'm doing this for Naruto" said Naruto.

Sakura had tears falling from her eyes, "Thank you Fox, I hope he will be home soon" said Sakura hugging Fox.

'He's going to be home soon' Naruto told himself.

...

Kisa was walking alone with Akamaru through the Leaf village hoping she'd be able to pick up on her surroundings this way. Kiba was ought helping Nashi train better since she was so young and quite and not used to working with Dog tamers. Sighing she looked at Akamaru and spoke "Nashi's so hopless isn't she."

The cream coloured dog woofed back in return, "Heh! I asked her to attack me and she almost wimped out because of my size."

"Well she's got to learn sooner or later." Kisa walked slowly taking a good look at everything around her. She noticed Akamaru sniffing the air and then she caught the smell herself. Looking ahead she noticed a shinobi wearing a blue wolf mask rushing towards her without looking at where he was going. She meant to dodge out of the way but he came so quickly.

Kisa screeched out of shock as the blue masked ninja fell on top of her and they both went crashing down. She looked at him with shock and as soon as he got up she glanced at him one more time before leaping up onto her feet and running away embarassedly. As the shinobi called out to her.

...

"Hey are yo- hey, wait" said Kaiba but, the girl was already gone along with the cream coloured dog.

'She was cute. I hope I see her again so I can apologize' Kaiba told himself and walked to his apartment, the girl never leaving his mind.

**Enjoy I tried to write but I'm just really lazy today, I feel more like animating. ~TytoL**

**Awesomeness is here! So what do you think is it awesome or what? Reviews are Nice to me**


	5. Chapter 5

**So what's up people I know I'm bored and I have perfected a couple of jutsus for some OCs to use and some other people to use.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5: The New Shinobi of Konoha**

A week has passed since Naruto returned to the village and now, he and Kaiba were going to fight Kakashi and Gai to become ninja of Konoha.

They were in the arena with almost the entire village there to watch, including Sakura and Kisa.

Naruto stretched his arms and Kaiba checked his large three-bladed shuriken he kept on his back. They looked up when they saw Iruka walk into the arena.

"Combatants are you ready?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah" they said.

"Then…. BEGIN" shouted Iruka.

"Wolf" shouted Naruto.

"On it" said Kaiba.

Kaiba grabbed his shuriken and made three had signs with his left hand, "Shadow shuriken technique" said Kaiba as another three-bladed shuriken appeared in his other hand. Kaiba threw the two shurikens and shouted, "Heavenly Chains".

Two blue chains flew out of Kaiba's hands and grabbed the shurikens and then Kaiba put his hands together and the chains connected together and caught the two jounin and slammed them into the wall.

The shadow shuriken puffed when it hit the wall and the real one bounced off the wall and flew back to Kaiba, who caught it.

"Time to get serious" said Kakashi revealing his sharingan.

"First gate of life, second gate of healing; OPEN" shouted Gai as he was surrounded by green energy.

Naruto charged Kakashi and Kaiba charged Gai.

"Heavenly punch" shouted Gai as he punched Kaiba in the face. Kaiba disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?" said Gai?

"Above you" said Kaiba, "inferno Style: White Flame Dragon Jutsu" a dragon made from white flames came out and smashed into Gai. Gai flew into a wall and left a dent in the wall.

Naruto opened his hand and a ball of air spun around and Naruto closed his hand around it.

Kakashi did some hand seals, "Lightning Style: Lightning Dog Chase" shouted Kakashi and a dog made of lightning came from Kakashi's hand and charged Naruto.

"Wind Style: Compressed Shockwave" shouted Naruto as he released the ball of air as his fist impacted the lightning dog.

The dog was destroyed and Kakashi looked at Naruto with shock, 'No one has ever been able to defeat the lightning dog' Kakashi told himself.

Gai and Kaiba were having an epic Taijutsu battle neither one of them landing a blow. Kaiba ducked from one of Gai's punches and Gai kicked Kaiba in the stomach, sending Kaiba flying into the wall. Kaiba grabbed his shuriken and threw it with his "Heavenly Chain" attached to it. The shuriken flew around Gai and wrapped Gai up with the Chain and the shuriken was about to hit Gai when Kaiba pulled his left wrist back and Gai saw the chakra strings attached to the shuriken and the chains let go of the shuriken and the shuriken flew back into Kaiba's hand. Kaiba transferred the chain to his left hand and both his hands grabbed the chain and tossed him into the wall and then the chains disappeared. Kaiba smiled under his mask. Gai charged out from the wall and punched Kaiba in the face and was smashed into the wall.

Naruto and Kakashi were having a kunai to kunai battle each one blocking each other's attack and defending at the same time. Naruto kicked Kakashi in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall. Gai charged Naruto and they had a Taijutsu battle which Naruto quickly won.

Kaiba, who was unconscious; had a blue chakra coat come over him, Naruto looked at Kaiba in horror and ran over to him, "Kaiba snap out of it" shouted Naruto. Kaiba responded by knocking Naruto away and roaring.

"Crap" said Naruto, and charged Kaiba.

"Fox, what's going on?" asked Kakashi.

"Wolf is a jinchuriki!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh crap" said Kakashi and charged Kaiba.

"KAIBA, Compressed Shockwave" shouted Naruto as he unleashed his jutsu.

Kaiba was sent flying into the other side of the arena.

"What type of seal is it?" asked Kakashi.

"Eight tetragram seal" said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded and charged Kaiba. He made a few hand seals and slammed his hand into Kaiba's chest, "Eight Tetragram reseal!"

Kaiba went limp and fell to the ground.

"Thanks Kakashi" said Naruto, "But I still have to beat you"

"I give up" said Kakashi, "I'm almost out of Chakra. Gai, he's all yours"

Kakashi left the arena and carried Kaiba off as well.

"CONTINUE" shouted Iruka.

Naruto and Gai charged each other.

Their fists collided and a cloud of dust was thrown up.

Everyone looked down at the arena as the dust settled, and their stood Naruto still standing, barely.

"The winners are the team of Orange Fox and Blue Wolf" shouted Iruka.

Everyone started cheering.

...

Kisa was a little shocked when they won, but Hinata didn't seem so as much as nervous. Kiba was shouting loudly with his arm around Hinata who looked obviously distracted from the match because of it.

Nashi and Akamaru sat in front of them on the ground. Nashi yipped excitedly at her, "Wow I can't wait to get stronger and fight Kiba and Akamaru!" She looked at the creamy dog and leaped ontop of him nawing at his ear.

Akamaru played with the puppy for awhile until the tired out. Then he turned around and spoke to Kisa with a teasing tone "Wasn't the one who passed out the shinobi who fell on top of you!?"

Kisa grew still when she noticed Kiba overheard, "What? He fell on you!" The annoying dog tamer started to laugh, "Kisa's got a boyfriend!"

"I do not! You're the one who's always draggin me around everywhere!" She countered.

Hinata tried to stop them before a fight broke out, "Ki...Kiba. Quite being so mean"

"What are you talking about I'm always like this that's just who I am." He smirked.

Kisa sighed and walked away Nashi started to follow her. "It's okay Nashi I'll be right back, stay with Akamaru." She woofed without turning around.

...

Then Tsunade jumped into the arena and spoke to the crowd, "These two, Orange Fox and Blue Wolf, are now ninja of Konoha, Welcome your new Shinobi" shouted Tsunade.

The Crowd went wild and Sakura jumped down and hugged Fox.

"You were great out there" said Sakura.

"Thanks" said Fox.

**An Hour Later, in the hospital**

Kaiba woke up from his unconsciousness.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Tysora almost took over" said Naruto, who was sitting in a chair in the room.

"Tsunade walked into the room, "Who's Tysora?"

"The Seven tail Wolf" said Naruto.

"Really? Well that's interesting" said Tsunade.

"Excuse me but, I'm needed some where" said Naruto leaving the room.

"You can't tell anyone about what I look like" Kaiba said to Tsunade.

"Whatever here's your mask" said Tsunade handing Kaiba his mask and he quickly put it back on.

"Why are you wearing that mask still, you don't need it" said Tsunade.

"Me and Fox have some enemies and we don't want them to know who we really are or they might hurt from our families" said Kaiba.

"So you're protecting your family" said Tsunade.

"Well, I don't have a family but I'm like a brother to Fox" said Kaiba.

"So why do you wear a mask?" asked Tsunade.

"Because I'm a missing ninja hunter, can't let people know who's hunting them" said Kaiba.

"Good point" said Tsunade and left the room.

...

Hinata was walking back to the Hyugya compound with Kiba and Kisa following. She took her time but was very nervous having two jinchurikis in the village. Now she was just thinking of Naruto too much. But when Kiba held her hand she grew still, her legs still carrying her though. Kisa smiled at her.

"Nashi and Akamaru ran off somewhere right?" She asked Kiba asecond time just to be sure.

"Yeah after the fight Nashi was all excited and wanted to train with another dog." He answered her casually.

They walked for awhile without saying much, actually Kiba was really the only one talking and mainly to himself. Hinata would just nod her head and Kisa would just say some things like "Mhmm" and "Yeah." back. She couldn't really focus on anything, the shinobi with the blue wolf mask was still fresh in her mind, anxiety was gathering up in her quickly. "What if I run into him again, now that he's team 7 I'll definantly see him again." She thought embarassdly.

As they arrived at the Hyugya compund Kisa said goodbye to Hinata, but when she turned around Kiba didn't follow her.

"Arn't you coming? It's getting late the sun's already setting." She wondered.

Kiba shook his head, "I'm just going to walk Hinata a little farther are you good to head back?" He asked.

"I guess so." She looked up at the sky and could already see the moon. "I'll be okay." She smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." He replied.

Smiling Kisa waved goodbye and headed off back to Kiba's.

She wasn't surprised as much as she was shocked though when she turned the corner and bumped into someone. "S...sorry." Looking up Kisa's cheeks went red at the sight of the blue wolf mask. She was as anxious as she could be, and she hated it. When she was little all she ever did was try to be nice and polite to people but often they would laugh at her. Getting embarassed all the time didn't help that but sometimes people knew when to stop.

"Oh!" Her cheeks went cherry red and she continued to stare at him wondering whether she should run or not.

"Oh, sorry. Oh hey your that girl I bumped into last week, I'm sorry about that. Oh and I'm Blue Wolf by the way" said the shinobi, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"H...Hi, I'm Kisa, Kisa Hirasawa" She said, shaking his hand.

"It's nice to met you Kisa" he said, "Your not from around here are you?"

"No, not really, I'm here so team seven can help me complete my training" she replied.

"So your one of my teammates" he said, "Well, I look forward to working with you"

"Wait, if you don't mind, what village did you come from?" she asked.

Wolf looked down, "I come- I mean- I came from the Village hidden in the Shadows, but it doesn't matter it's gone"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My entire village is gone, if you don't mind, I'd rather not speak more about it" he said before walking off.

Kisa looked at him as he walked away, 'What does he mean "gone" a village just doesn't disappear' Kisa told herself.

She frowned and headed towards Kiba's house wondering what Blue Wolf meant.

**Reviews are helpful oh and just to let you know Chapters 2 and 4 are to be replace since this story is a collaboration with Tytol and she's writing chapters 2 and 4 I'm just bored so I write these chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello everyone, I love all you readers and I also love reviews so review please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**

**Chapter 6: Kazekage Rescue Arc part 1**

Kisa was sitting outside the door to Kiba's. 'He's not home.' She told herself. She and Nashi had been training a lot recently the two of them had improved quickly but she wanted to learn more. Wolf had grabbed her attention earlier that day when she met up with Team seven that morning and became a part of their team. She wanted to know if she was as strong as her comrades, or if she could be.

She admired wolf for his strength and wits, she wanted him to teach her but she didn't know how to ask him. When she heard footsteps in front of her she looked up to see Kiba smirking at her.

"What were you thinking?" He asked her.

She blushed suddenly at the sight of him and Akamaru and Nashi. "N...nothing!"

Kiba laughed, "Okay whatever you say."

She let out a deep breath and Nashi looked at her teasingly like she already knew.

Kisa stuck her tongue out at the husky who laughed in return.

...

Two days later, Tsunade summoned Team Seven to the Hokage Tower. Kisa along with Nashi, Sakura, Wolf, Fox and, Kakashi (who was twenty minutes late) walked into the Hokage's office.

Naruto walked in and adjusted his mask, Kaiba did the same.

Tsunade sighed and said, "If you two are going to were masks then you all should wear masks. We don't want Fox's and Wolf's enemies to go after their teammates"

"Lady Tsunade, have more faith in your shinobi. I believe they can handle themselves" said Naruto.

"I have to believe that your enemies are very strong" said Tsunade.

"Well, they aren't. They're low class bandits we stole from" said Kaiba.

"You stole from bandits!?" said a surprised Kisa.

"Yeah, we stole food and gold from them and returned it to some poor villagers. We then took out most of the bandits so the villagers wouldn't have to deal with them" said Kaiba as he leaned on the wall.

"Ok well, back to why you summoned us" said Kakashi.

"Yes, you are going to Suna to help them find their Kazekage" said Tsunade.

"And who is their Kazekage?" asked Kaiba.

"Gaara of the Sand" said Tsunade.

Naruto's eyes widened underneath his mask.

"G-g-gaara?" said Naruto.

"Yes, he was kidnapped by a man with explosive clay" said Tsunade.

"WHAT!?" shouted Kaiba, a look of rage appeared in his eyes under his mask.

"You know something about this person Wolf?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, his name's Deidara, and…" Kaiba clenched his fists, "He killed my family"

Tears fell from underneath Kaiba's mask. Everyone looked at Wolf, the man who was made of stone and didn't show many emotions, shed tears. Kisa walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered in his ears. Understanding what he meant that night before, she felt very close to him since well...she shares a very similar past.

"Thank you, Kisa" whispered Kaiba, as he returned the hug.

"We are sorry for your loss Wolf" said Tsunade.

"I'm the only survivor of my village…. When I become stronger I'm going to rebuild my village and be the Shodai Kage" said Kaiba.

"Founding… Shadow?" said a confused Tsunade.

"My village is Kagegakure, The Village Hidden in the Shadows. My father was to be the villages first Kage but, _He _attacked and killed my father, my mother and, my little sister. My clan and the other clans were completely destroyed. Any villagers that survived are living in other villages now or are dead from bandits. I have no permanent home until I rebuild my village" explained Kaiba.

Kisa's eyes widened and tears fell from her eyes. Kaiba noticed this.

"Why are you crying Kisa?" asked Kaiba.

"You lost everything and when you told me 'your village was gone' I didn't understand and now but I...I..." stuttered Kisa.

Kaiba wraps her back in another hug, "Kisa…. I lost my most precious possessions, my family, but I gained a new one, one that cares about me just as much as my family".

"A new one?" asked Kisa.

"Yes, Team Seven is my new family; I will protect this family with my life. I don't want to lose anyone else, I lost too much already. I love everyone in my family, even you Kisa" said Kaiba.

Kisa looked up at him slightly, "You promise you won't leave us" said Kisa.

Kaiba looked at her, "I won't leave you or anyone on this team behind, this I swear" said Kaiba.

Kisa bit her lip wondering whether or not to tell Kaiba the truth about herself but she kept her mouth shut.

There was a moment of silence until Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Well Wolf, Konoha will assist you in rebuilding your village whenever you decide to rebuild it" said Tsunade.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" said Kaiba.

"Well you all will leave for Suna in two hours" said Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" everyone said and bowed.

Everyone left and started heading off in their own direction.

Kisa hopped onto Nashi who had grown quite large over the last 2 months. Turning to look back at Wolf she and Nashi headed off.

"Wolf, Can I talk to you for a moment?" said Kakashi.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Kaiba.

"Look, Kisa is new and she might not be staying here long so don't try and get close with her" said Kakashi.

"She's my friend, and you don't control my life Kakashi. So don't act like you completely know me" said Kaiba.

"I know more than you think" said Kakashi, "I know they pain you felt, I lost my father when I was eight, when he committed suicide. I looked down at him for that and I learned that he left his friends for dead and so he killed himself for that. I learned the hard way, that protecting friends comes first before the mission when I was a Chunin, I lost my two teammates in the Third Great Ninja War, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nahara, the girl I cared deeply for after Obito's death. I don't want any of that to happen to you Wolf" said Kakashi.

"Let me deal with my problems Kakashi, I'm not a weakling" growled Kaiba.

"Whatever, do what you want but, remember I warned you" said Kakashi.

Kaiba walked to his apartment and got his gear and headed out.

Kaiba was walking thru the streets of Konoha, when a young kid with a long blue scarf came running up at him.

"Your Blue Wolf right?" he asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" asked Kaiba.

"My name's Konohamaru Saturobi and I challenge you to a battle" said the boy.

"Sorry kid, I'm going to get ready for a mission" said Kaiba.

"So you're a chicken then" said Konohamaru.

"What was that brat?" growled Kaiba.

"You're a chicken" said Konohamaru.

"Ok meet me at training field seven in ten minutes" said Kaiba.

"Ok then" said Konohamaru.

'Dumb brat' Kaiba told himself.

"Wolf" said a female voice.

"Hm?" wondered Kaiba, he turned around and saw Kisa and Nashi running up to him.

"What's up Kisa?" asked Kaiba.

"Can I watch your fight with that boy? I...I want to learn to protect myself better." asked Kisa. Nashi looked at her amusingly.

"Uh, sure" said Kaiba.

'Dammit why am I so nervous around her' Kaiba asked himself.

"Okay! Let's go" said Kisa.

"Alright" said Kaiba.

A few minutes later they arrived at training field seven and they didn't see Konohamaru anywhere.

"Where's the brat?" said Kaiba.

Then a kunai flew out of the trees and Kaiba saw it coming at Kisa.

His eyes widened, "KISA LOOK OUT" shouted Kaiba, pushing her out of the way and the kunai embedded itself in his leg.

Kaiba screamed in pain.

"Wolf!" cried Kisa.

She ran towards him, "NO, RUN" shouted Kaiba, as he stood up but quickly dropped to one knee.

Kisa felt anger build up inside her, 'Someone's hurting Wolf, my friend is getting hurt trying to protect me' thought Kisa.

Kisa closed her eyes and whispered, "Wolf eyes" and her eyes shot opened and her blue eyes were no longer blue they were grey and her pupils were slits like a wolf's. She and Nashi ran at the trees.

"KISA!" shouted Kaiba as he pulled the kunai out of his leg and ran towards her.

"RRRAAAAHHH" roared Kisa as she and Nashi smashed some trees, a blue blur jumped from the trees.

It was Konohamaru.

"You bastard, I'll kill you for hurting Wolf" shouted Kisa.

She charged and Nashi was right next to her they attacked in perfect sink. Like their minds were connected.

"Stop, I didn't mean to hurt him, it was an accident I just wanted to see if he was as good as he's rumored to be" cried Konohamaru as Kisa stood over him fist pulled back ready to punch him but quickly hesitantly she stopped.

She closed her eyes and they opened to their normal blue self she started walking away with Nashi walking next to her, when she fell over.

"Kisa!" cried Kaiba as he caught her.

"I'm ok; I'm just..." said Kisa, "I...hadn't used Wolf eyes for so long before"

"That's the Dojutsu you used right?" asked Kaiba.

"Yeah, it's a dojutsu that only my clan knows" said Kisa.

"I see" said Kaiba; he picked her up bridal style.

Kisa's face turned bright red, "What are you doing?" she asked frozen.

"I'm carrying you to the village gate so you can sleep" said Kaiba.

"Oh, Ok" said Kisa before she gave in and snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep. Nashi poked her nose into Kisa's arm to make sure she was alright.

'Damn I'm getting soft' Kaiba said to himself.

**"Well you do like her" said a voice inside Kaiba's head.**

'So now you make your appearance Tysora, what do you want?' Kaiba asked him inside his head.

"**You're a bigger idiot then I remember, you care about her more than you care about yourself or rebuilding your village" said Tysora inside Kaiba's head.**

'Whatever, she's just a friend' Kaiba told Tysora.

**"Say that now boy, I bet you that you'll realize you care a lot about her when she gets hurt and my chakra coat appears around you" said Tysora.**

'Well I don't want your chakra' Kaiba said to Tysora.

**"Whatever I give you my chakra because you and I are alike; we both have big prides and don't like anyone who hurts them. Also we both want justice for what happened to your father" said Tysora.**

'What do you mean? You hated my dad'

"**No your dad and me where good friends, I just don't like you like I did him" said Tysora.**

'Whatever, I'll talk to you later'

**"Till then kid"**

'I guess we are more similar than I thought' Kaiba told himself.

_(Its all yours TytoL) I hope you like the dojutsu I created for Kisa; I wanted to make her special. And I hope you like it and add a lot of good to this chapter._

_(I love it that was such an awesome idea! XD) ~TytoL_

...

When Kisa woke they were at the gate to the village. Suddenly she lifted her head quickly and looked around with shock until she noticed the warmth of Wolf holding her gently. Looking up she saw that he was leaning against the side of the gate waiting for everyone else. She laughed quietly when she saw his left eye peeking out and noticed that he was asleep. Nashi laid next to them sleeping with peace.

Kisa's face went red when Sakura jumped down in front of them.

"Sakura!?" She shouted lifting her head up completely knocking Kaiba out of his sleep.

Kaiba jumped and covered his face with his hands quickly when his mask fell off.

Kisa picked it up for him but was actually quite curious to see what he looked like. Hesitantly she handed him the blue mask and sighed, standing up carefully she grabbed her supplies while Kaiba put his mask back on and grabbed his.

Sakura just laughed at them amusingly. "You two are so cute ya'know?" She laughed.

Kisa's face went even redder and she drooped over a little with embarrassment. "It's my fault I used my clan's jutsu and it wears me out depending on how long it's activated."

Kaiba looked at her softly.

'Dammit, I almost let her see my face... But yet I don't feel like it was a bad thing. Why?' Kaiba said in his head.

"**Because you trust her you idiot" said Tysora.**

'Whatever'

"**Look just take her aside and show her your face, you have to trust her like you trust Fox, you idiot. I know you have feelings for her and don't deny it because I know how you feel because I sensed it" growled Tysora.**

'Fine, I'll show her my face after this mission ok, are you happy now'

"**No, you haven't admitted that you care about her" said Tysora.**

'Fine, I don't care about her… I like her a bit more than a friend' Kaiba told Tysora.

"**Good job kid now you got to get going" said Tysora.**

"-olf!" shouted Fox.

"Coming" said a startled Kaiba.

"Here we come Gaara" said Fox as he started running towards Suna.

**So The world is good and the world hasn't blown up. HURRAY FOR KAIBAXKISA Haters not allowed to hate**

**Reviews are great**


	7. Chapter 7

**So how did you like our last chapter? Ok I though you guys would like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**

**Chapter 7: Kazekage Rescue Arc part 2**

Two days after leaving Konoha for Suna. Team Seven arrived in Suna.

"So this is Suna, thought it be bigger" said Fox.

"I thought so too" said Kaiba.

"You two have traveled the world but, you didn't come to Suna" said Sakura.

"We stayed away from big or busy villages because they attract too much unwanted attention" said Kaiba.

"Well we still have to meet Baki, Gaara's former jounin instructor, he's in charge until we get Gaara back" said Kakashi.

They walked up to the village and were stopped by two guards.

"State your business" said one of the guards.

"We are here on orders of the Hokage" said Kakashi.

"At ease men" said a voice.

The guards looked behind them and saw Baki walking up, "Hai Baki-sensei"

"I'm glad Lady Tsunade sent you" said Baki.

"Well Lady Tsunade, wants peace with the Sand" said Kakashi, "Can you tell us what you know about what happened"

"Yeah, we were attacked by a single shinobi-"

"His name is Deidara, he's a clay user, and all his clay is explosive" interrupted Kaiba.

"And who are you?" asked Baki.

"I'm Blue Wolf, and this is Orange Fox, Sakura and, Kisa" said Kaiba.

"Ok and how do you know about an SS rank criminal?" asked Baki.

"Because…. he killed my family" said Kaiba.

"You know a lot about him do you know where he could be?" asked Baki.

"If I knew where he was do you think I'd be here" growled Kaiba.

"Wolf!" growled Fox.

"Whatever, I'm going to clear my head" said Kaiba.

"I-I-I'll go with him" stuttered Kisa.

Sakura started to try and stop Kisa, "Let her go, if what you told me is true, he cares about her more than I know. He's hasn't let anyone get that close to him; not even me and I am that close to him, and I've known him for years, he's known her for three weeks and now he's that close to her. He really cares about her" said Fox.

"Ok" said Sakura.

…..

Kaiba was in the nearby forest taking his anger out on some trees.

"AHHH" roared Kaiba as he smashed another tree.

A branch flew and hit him in the face.

"Dang it" said Kaiba as he took his mask off and checked it, "Dammit there's a crack in it"

"Wolf?" said a female voice.

Kaiba quickly put his mask back on and turned and saw Kisa standing there.

"Kisa, what are you doing here?" asked Kaiba.

"Should I ask you the same question?"

"I'm out here trying to think" said Kaiba.

"And I'm out here wondering why my teammate won't trust me enough to know what he looks like" said Kisa.

Then said teammate looks at her. Kisa's features soften slightly, "Your bleeding"

Kaiba felt the blood trickling down his cheek.

"Take off your mask...please" said Kisa.

"No"

"Wolf, I need you to..."

"I'm fine" growled Wolf.

Kisa looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She didn't get to finish her sentence and he mistook her badly.

"Kisa…."

"No, don't go there; if you don't want my help...I'll, I'll just leave." said Kisa and started walking away.

"Kisa" said Kaiba, she didn't stop and Kaiba saw tears fall from her face as she walked away.

Kaiba tore the mask off his face and dropped it and it shattered.

Kisa gasped and turned around quickly without thinking and saw a man standing there looking down at the shattered mask.

"Wolf?" said Kisa.

He looked up, blue eyes and all showing, "The name's Kaiba, Kaiba Makiso"

She glanced at him softly wondering why he just decided to change his mind. Guilty she fell over onto her knees and started to sob quietly. "I'm...so..sorry you...y...you didn't have to...it's just...I feel close to you." She looked up and saw Kaiba leaning over her.

"K...Kisa?" He gazed at her gently and put his hand on her cheek so she'd keep her eyes locked with his.

Slowing her breathing down she spoke. "I understand how y...you feel. Kaiba. I...I l...I...I lied. I don't come from a particular village I just lived alone seperated, with my clan my family...but..." She couldn't hold the tears back.

Kaiba spoke softly to her and it shocked her what he had said, "I'm sorry Kisa, I...I'm sorry whatever happened to you I...I care about you."

She looked at him his gaze soft and she cried more. "I'm...I lost...everything...not quite like you but...everyone...my clan...were asassinated by the Akatski, I don't know...wh...what they want...but I think it has to do with my dojutsu."

Kaiba stiffend at the mention of the Akatski and sighed.

Kisa looked up at him and smiled, "You're very, handsome Kaiba." She laughed a little. "It makes me wonder why you do hide behind your mask, you and fox." She looked at him gently awaiting an answer but let it go when he just sighed again and said nothing.

"Hey. I'm sorry alright."

Kisa glanced at him surprised. "No, I'm the one..."

"Don't make me yell at you. It's my fault I'm sorry."

Kisa stiffened. "F...for what?"

Kaiba laughed "For everything."

Kisa kind of understood but yet she still remained a little confused.

"Maybe we should get back." She offered. The tears stopped but her vision remained blurry and her cheeks red.

"Wait." Kaiba grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away as she stood up and he followed her.

Kisa looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"Kisa…. I think I love you" said Kaiba.

Kisa looked at him happiness spread across her face, "I think I love you too, Kaiba"

The two leaned in close and shared a kiss of passion.

They broke apart and put their foreheads on each other's forehead.

"We should get back before they come looking for us" said Kaiba.

"Y-your right…. Let's go" said Kisa.

Kaiba held Kisa's hand the whole way back to Suna without his mask.

**So what do you think awesome right I thought so. So everyone loves KaibaxKisa, hating** **them and I will kill you**


	8. Chapter 8

_TytoL ish starting this time XD_

_This is Clank: Fuck you guest reviewer who calls themselves Naruto you know who you are. Your review is unwanted DON'T REVIEW AGAIN BITCH….. now that that's over on with the story_

**Chapter 8: The Kazekage rescue arc part 3**

Kisa and Kaiba were walking back to their team at the Kazekage Tower. Kisa's face was red whilst she held Kaiba's hand.

"Kaiba?"

He stopped and she turned around to talk to him, "Are you sure you want everyone to see your face I mean. What's Fox going to say anyways?" She whispered.

Kaiba looked at her softly, "I don't know but it's not like I have a mask to wear anymore."

Kisa looked up at him and laughed slightly, "I forgot you're still bleeding."

He put his hand up to his cheek and brought it back down to see the red smeared across his fingers.

Kisa bent over and pulled out a white cloth and a flask of water. She gently poured the water over and it washed most of the blood away, then she smeared the blood onto the white cloth she held hoping the bleeding had stopped.

Kaiba pulled her close to him and embraced her gently.

"Everything's going to be ok"

Kisa looked up at him, seeing happiness in his eyes as he looked at her.

She smiled, "Ok then, let's go"

They walked over and saw Baki, Temari, Kankuro, Fox, Kakashi and, Sakura all having a discussion as Kaiba and Kisa walked up to them.

Fox noticed that Kaiba didn't have his mask on and walked over to him.

"Wolf, where's your mask?" asked Fox with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"It broke and I don't want it anymore. I don't need to hide any secrets from my family, you can do whatever you want Fox but, I'm wearing a mask unless I have to" said Kaiba.

Fox glared at Kaiba then at Kisa who jumped back in surprise.

"Rooftop now" growled Fox and jumped to a rooftop.

Kaiba sighed, "I'll be right back"

Kaiba jumped to the roof top and walked over to Fox.

"What made you do it?" asked Fox.

"That's not your concern" said Kaiba.

"Was it the new girl, did she get to you?" said Fox.

Kaiba punched Fox in the face cracking the porcelain mask, "Don't you bring her into this!" shouted Kaiba.

"Oh so you think you can beat me, mister tough guy" said Fox.

"I know I can!" shouted Kaiba.

...

Kisa was nervously pacing around with anxiety. She didn't know what exactly happened but she knew Fox was angry. Kisa turned around to see Nashi looking at her nervously.

"Kisa?" She woofed.

The blue haired shinobi collapsed onto her knees and hugged Nashi's neck. She laughed nervously "Heh. It's all my fault. I knew this would cause tention." Tears came back to Kisa's eyes. "Why can't I get over him? Or what happened a few months ago. I...can't stop hurting myself and other's around me. I can't even hold the tears back." She said as the water poured from her eyes.

Nashi sat down as Kisa pulled her closer. She nudged her tamer's cheek hoping to cheer her up.

Kisa smiled at her husky but said nothing more. Exhausted she looked to her right to find Sakura looking at her sadly. Kakashi stood beside the pink headed ninja clenching his fist.

"Why don't they just listen to reason." He mumbled, Sakura caught the words but Kisa just ignored them.

Sakura walked over to Kisa and put her hand on the dog tamer's shoulder. "I'll go reason with Fox."

Kakashi lifted his head to speak, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Just then the roof shook and Kaiba fell through from Fox's rasengan. Kisa shouted mercilessly "KAIBA!"

She jumped onto Nashi's back and rushed forward and caught him but he stood back up agian. Blood pouring down his cheek again. "Kisa stay back."

Angry she let all her hate and sorrow out whispering she opened her eyes with determination "Wolf eyes." rushing forward Nashi right beside her she ran chakra into her fists and punched Fox, who was grinning underneath his mask.

Fox flew backwards a few feet shocked he grasped his mask, the crack Kaiba put into it now broke and half of the mask barly hung on. Sakura, Kakashi and Kaiba jumped up to join her.

When Fox stood up he ran forward aiming a Rasen bullet at Kisa. She snarled ready to dodge it but Nashi snapped her out of the wolf eyes. Kaiba picked her up and jumped towards their left. Sakura and Kakashi dodged with ease and Fox's Rasen bullet hit the building behind them.

Kisa's vision was blurry all she saw was Kaiba placing her next to Nashi back inside the building. "Kaiba...wait." She choked out.

He glanced at her sorrowly.

"Why?...Why did you?" She asked.

"To protect you." Kaiba answered her and then jumped away back towards Naruto.

Kisa let her jutsu's effect take her and she fell asleep.

...

Kaiba looked at Fox full of rage,"you want...TO HURT HER" roared Kaiba.

Fox just smirked at Kaiba's remark.

Kaiba's eyes turned bright blue and his pupils became slits.

"YOU WILL NEVER HURT HER AGAIN" roared Kaiba.

A bright blue glow came around Kaiba, his chakra coat.

He disappeared. Fox looked left and right and someone tapped Fox's shoulder. Fox turned and got punched in face, and went flying into the ground and the bottom of his mask broke off.

Fox growled, "Dammit, Ok Kaiba you win"

Kaiba still looked at Fox full of rage.

Fox grabbed the bottom of his mask and ran off to his hotel room.

...

Sakura followed him looking back at Kaiba sorrowly. She watched him stand there tears in his eyes until he was out of view.

Baki and Temari spoke the same thing as soon as Kakashi stepped back inside. "What happend?"

Kakashi smirked with annoyance sighing at the same time "No one likes to listen to me."

Kaiba jumped back into the room and walked over to Kisa. Leaning over he put his hand on her cheek she felt cold.

Kakashi put his hand onto Kaiba's shoulder and spoke as soon as they made eye contact, "What did I say to you before? I told you this would happen."

Kaiba looked at him with menace. "Shut up. SHUT UP!"

Kakashi stepped back taken with a little bit of surprise. "Kaiba...I'm just, doing what needs to be done as a mentor."

He growled, "You're not my mentor nor my sensei. I only know the rumors I've heard about you. Kisa needs me. You can't stop me from protecting her."

Kakashi stood up and turned around, "No I can't. But she can."

Kaiba was watching him walk over to Baki wondering exactly what he had meant.

Baki looked at Kakashi and spoke, "Well there's not much you can do now with only half your team, not even technically speaking."

Kakashi spoke tiredly, "Let's discuss this first and then I'll figure it out."

...

"Ahh!" When she sat up her head hurt immensly.

"Kisa."

Quickly the blue haired shinobi looked to her right to see Kaiba staring at her with blue eyes.

"K...Kaiba...How long?"

"I don't think you should use that jutsu anymore."

She sighed and then spoke trying to ignore the ache in her head."I was thinking the same thing. It seems to knock me out for a long time. I'm thinking maybe it should be more of a last resort."

Kaiba looked away from her. She'd been out for 2 hours, Kakashi, Naito (Naruto) and Sakura already left out on their mission without them. Team 9 had shown up as extra support, the least Tsunade could've done was let them know.

"Kaiba?" Kisa looked at him curiously and it snapped him out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry. Kakashi, Fox, and Sakura left on our mission. Temari said she has some things we can help with her while Gaara's absent." Was it him or was she dissapointed.

"Okay." She sighed and then looked around the room curiously. "Where's Nashi?" She noticed that Kaiba had placed her on a bench.

"Nashi went with them."

Kisa looked at him with shock. "But she's always supposed to fight by side. That's how it's supposed to work."

Kaiba said nothing he just stayed quiet, silently staring at her complexion with a soft expression.

When she glanced at him she noticed this and smile. "Kaiba?"

Leaning closer he pressed his lips to hers gently and she kissed him back.

"You just want to keep me safe?" She wondered.

Kaiba spoke softly as he brushed hair out of her face, "I'll always keep you safe."

She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent it wasn't hard to either. Smiling she blushed hard and spoke calmly, "Don't leave me, you promised." She smiled.

"I know and I promise you that I'll keep that promise."

...

**So people whats up... I know its a little late then normal but now every chapter is going to get more work added to them. and I'm working with my beta reader so it will take some time before chapter 9 is up**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone updates are going to take longer now that we are getting more into the story so please wait and you will be rewarded.**

**And thank you to all those who have reviewed. starting with the next chapter I am responding to reviews.**

**Chapter Nine: Kazekage Rescue Arc part 4**

After a day of unsuccessfully finding Gaara, who has been missing for three days now. Team seven and nine returned and the next day, all of team seven and team nine went and searched for the Kazekage.

Kisa was silent the whole time she noticed that Nashi was fairly tired. She pat the dog's head in attempt to cheer her up but she just drooped over. Kisa wasn't quite as happy either, but what could nearly be bothering the husky so much?

"N... She went to grab the husky's attention when Kakashi shouted something. She didn't hear what he said though because her ears were ringing and all she recalled was flying backwards.

Kaiba was also sent flying backwards, though he was able to catch Kisa because he was standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they went flying back and tumbled into the ground violently rolling over a few times in the process.

When Kisa opened her eyes she saw Kakashi standing his ground fairly well, he must've knew because she could see the chakra in his feet keeping him balanced. Sakura was lying on the ground covered in dust and Fox was leaning over her protecting her from harm.

Nashi was standing farther back, she ran towards Kisa and barked loudly, "What the hell was that?"

Kaiba stood up viscously Kisa still in his arms. "Deidara." He spoke calmly but there was an edge to his voice. Kisa noticed this and faltered on her grip.

Kakashi turned around and shouted loudly, "Are you alright? Can you hear anything."

Fox stood up and picked Sakura up carefully until she could stand as long as she leaned on him for support.

Kaiba looked around furiously. Kisa shouted in reply to their sensei, "Kakashi sensei what now?"

He looked forward and then turned to look at them both, "There's two enemies. Kisa, Nashi, and Sakura I want you to take the one on the right. Fox? Wolf? Come with me we'll take Deidara."

They all nodded in reply but Kisa could hear Kaiba tisk. "Be careful." He whispered in her ear.

Kisa looked up at him softly and kissed him quickly, "I will. You be careful as well." She jumped onto Nashi who ran over to their right and joined Sakura.

As soon as they headed off Nashi started whining loudly. "I don't know about this, are training might not of been enough I mean, there the Akatsuki."

Sakura faltered in her walking as if her mind was difting else where. Kisa noticed and barked a little too loudly at her, "Sakura?"

She turned around to face the dog tamer with determination and despair. "Before...I never got to prove that I didn't need Naruto and Sasuke or even Lee to protect me and have me watch their backs. I did once but it was after the three of them had fallen." She paused and sighed before continuing looking into Kisa's blue eyes deeply, "Do...do you think I still the chance to prove it to them?"

Kisa softened at what Sakura had said and smiled. "Of course you do. You can always make it up to them by living. I don't know much about Naruto or who he was but I'm sure...he cared a lot about you."

Sakura let the tears come to her eyes and then stopped them there by gently wiping them away. "Thank you Kisa, Just promise you'll do the same." This time she looked at the dog tamer seriously with past hauntings in her head, "Don't let Kaiba protect you all the time. or you'll lose him...like how I did."

Kisa shocked looked away and focused on walking, "I won't I promise I'll stand up for him when he needs me. Or else I'd be failing him, failing someone I loved again."

They both stopped talking and continued on their way in the disrupting silence.

...

As they aproached the Akatsuki hideout Sakura reconized the Five Seal Barrier.

"What is that? Isn't our target inside?" Kisa barked.

"Yeah. It's a Five Seal Barrier."

Kisa looked down thoughtfully. "Five seal? That means there are four more hidden seals nearby."

Sakura nodded her head and turned around quickly at the sudden approach of Team 9.

"Gai sensei, Neiji, Lee, Tenten? What are you doing here."

Gai stood up straight and showed off a thumbs up as he spoke proudly, "Hah! My senses were right on time. You could use our help correct?"

She sweat dropped, "Yeah thanks."

"Alright!" He pulled out some mics and gave everyone on his team one and then handed the last to Sakura who put it on quickly.

"We'll find the Seals! Neiji!"

Neiji stepped forward and spoke clearly as he formed the hand seal of his clan's jutsu, "Byakugan" He observed the area for a while before confirming what he saw, "There's four seals all within the range of the transmitters whe're using." As the ninja explained where they were and in which direction Kisa sat down on the ground carelessy.

Sakura bent over to speak to her, "Are you alright Kisa?"

"Well, I'm just worried about Kaiba. What if he loses control?"

Sakura looked up at the sky and sighed, "Naruto use to lose some control but not fully. I honestly don't know what would happen, but Kaiba has a strong will of fire, he'll be alright." She looked back down at the dog tamer and smiled when she smiled back.

"Okay." Kisa stood up to watch Gai and team 9 leave.

Gai spoke through the transmitter to Sakura "Sakura as soon as the seals are off you'll use the Chakra in your fists to hit the rock sealing off the entrance as hard as you can."

She nodded even though he couldn't see, "Alright Gai sensei."

The three waited until Neiji confirmed that he had found the first seal, then Tenten, Gai, and Lee.

Gai spoke loudly into his mic, "Alright! When I say so..." He waited a few seconds before shouting "Now!"

Sakura counted to three and then charged at the boulder ahead of them smashing it to pieces. Kisa and Nashi slide back from the impact of the destruction.

Gai came back up on the transmitter "Uh, we've got a problem here, your going to have to continue without us Sakura and Kisa."

She quickly responded into the mic before shuting it off "Alright."

As the dust cleared away Kisa stepped forward then stopped with shock. Sakura rushed over and asked her what happened but Kisa just stood there terrified.

"That's...Sasori..." She stuttered while Nashi ran up beside her and growled ay the Akatsuki member who stepped towards them from the shadows. Though they were still yards apart.

Sakura spoke with surprise "Sasori?"

"He was there. When, they killed my clan."

Sakura looked at the blue haired shinobi with sympathy, and then looked ahead at the akatsuki member who appeared fairly strange looking.

"That's his puppet Hiruko." Kisa spoke.

"He's a puppetmaster?"

"Yes, all his attacks are poisoness as well, we have to avoid them or we'll die within 3 days time."

Sakura continued to stare at the puppet with horror, "Are you sure we can do this?"

Kisa stood up straight and huffed as she did so, "We have no choice."

The puppet unleashed it's bone stricken tails and smirked at the ninjas eyeing Kisa specifically. "Hello Kisa Hirasawa. I thought we killed you?"

She looked up at him with anger and shut her eyes tight before opening them again and whispering "Wolf eyes."

Sasori perked his head at her and then prepared himself.

"NOT YET YOU HAVEN'T" She and Nashi rushed foreward their attack in complete sync. "AND YOU WON'T!"

...

When the bone tails came crashing down onto her Sasori wasn't surprised to see that she had disapeared. He knew her well enought that when he swung his tails to the side and behind him he was shocked that she wasn't there.

The next thing he knew was the destruction of his puppet from an impact above him. He leaped back with shock hiding in a black robe over his akasuki one whilst he moved backwards and hid in the shadows.

Sakura stood over top of the remains smirking with pleasure and Kisa rushed over to her side with Nashi next to her.

Sasori mumbled "I don't understand"

Kisa turned to speak to Sakura quietly who looked at her with sasifaction, "We barely avoided that attack, if his tails had gotten me..." Kisa trailed off and then continued with inspiration "We need to predict his attacks before they happen and attack two times ahead of his own."

Sakura nodded her head but she had no idea how they would even pull it off.

"I can do this simply with the wolf eyes." She whispered.

Sakura didn't look at her but back at Sasori ahead of them, "What am I for then?"

Kisa thought carefully for a minute and then realized it as she spoke, "If he wants me then, you can taunt him the only things is that you'll have to be two steps ahead. Sakura if you can lead him away from me then I can attack head-on."

She nodded, "But that won't work on him will it?"

"No. That's why I'm going to be you."

She looked at the blue haired shinobi with shock, "Wait! What?"

"You know me well enough to copy my fighting style right?"

The pink haired ninja nodded.

"Then if you disguse yourself as me then he'll target you and I can attack him with Nashi at my side and hopefully I can finish him off." She whispered.

"Okay, but what if you can't?"

"Then we avoid his attacks at all costs while we think of a new strategy." Kisa informed her.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Sakura shouted as she adjusted her stance and pulled down her gloves on tight.

...

Sasori watched the two ninjas with curiousity, it was hard to tell them apart but the husky told him otherwise when the dog rushed to one of the Kisa's side.

The other looked at him knowing that he had caught on and turned back into her pinked haired-self.

"This is were I'll end you." He spoke as the shadow out of the dark leaped forward to reveal his identity.

Kisa mumbled "Sasori..."

Sakura was taken aback "He looks so young."

"Yeah. Don't let it fool you he's only that way for one reason."

Sakura looked at Kisa curiosity filling her eyes until they both jumped back by the attack in between them. It was obvious Sasori was trying to seperate them so he could get what he aimed for. She smirked as she mumbled, "Some cherry blossom fist huh?"

Sakura otherwise known as Kisa leaped forward shouting "Cha!" as she imitated her teamates movements and attacked with blue chakra glowing around her fists.

Sasori avoided the attack with ease as he stared down his target standing next to the brown and white dog.

"You have no ability to defeat me. I'll capture you and turn your partner into another one of my very own creations." He held up his hands with chakra strings attached and spoke once more, "This shouldn't be much of a challenge."

Kisa as we know to be Sakura sniffed and taunted him "How come I was able to escape then? How come you couldn't get a single scratch off of me then neither now? I'm starting to doubt your ranks Sasori."

The puppetmaster tisked as the strings at the tips of his fingers revealed there destinastion. "How it will become such an effort, rewarded in the end. You caught me off guard once that won't happen again I promise you that."

As Sasori lifted up the puppet Sakura gasped with shock and spoke to the un-real version of herself, "That's..."

"The Third Kazekage, one of Sasori's favorite puppets. Otherwise than that I don't know much more about him."

Sakura prepared herself to attack with Nashi next to her side, The husky woofed impatiently "I have a bad feeling about this one."

Kisa tighted her grip on her fists and spoke with almost despair, "Let's end this quickly, Nashi you know what to do."

The husky barked loudly and Sakura jumped on with grace.

The red-headed akatsuki member spoke with a low tone, "Whatever you're planning I'll see right through." Kisa stepped back with shock as he charged towards her it was obvious now that they never fooled him, she went into quick combat with him and the Third Kazekage puppet. Back and forth she continuously remained to dodge his every attack but she couldn't land a single blow.

Sakura rushed forward but when Sasori turned around her chakra and pressence dissapeared he made the mistake of looking up as she burst out of the ground and knocked his puppet to almost broken peices.

Fusterated Sasori released a jutsu he longed to use once again, "I'll finish you know there's no way for you to dodge this jutsu and your skills agree immensly."

Kisa tisked and leaped backwards a few times changing back to her normal self as Sakura did the same and rushed over with Nashi next to the dog tamer's side.

Sasori released his jutsu, and the Third Kazekage's arms opened to release about a thousand more. He aimed towards them both and Nashi knocked Sakura out of the way whilst Kisa dodged the one coming hands.

"Kisa!" Sakura tried to rush forward from the side view of it all but Nashi held her back.

The blue haired kunoichi stood up with strength and pride. She hadn't been touched and she was fully recognizing the wolf eyes now. "Ōkami no me no Jutsu!"

Sasori stepped back with shock as she bursted through and attacked with full strength as he looked into her eyes he became still with no ability to move. She locked eye contact with him and knocked the puppet from his chakra strings but before she could hit him fully with Nashi now at her side they both flew backwards into the mountain of arms.

Sasori smirked as he wrenched his wrist to the point that it clicked loudly. "Nice try."

...

**Cliffhanger...**

**Totally, so the wait might be longer, but the story gets better**


End file.
